Unexplained Love
by dallywinston4ever
Summary: Kate helps tutor Johnny Cade. He decideds to take her to the Curtis house. SO THAT'S BASICALLY IT BECAUSE IF I WRITE MORE FOR THE SUMMARY, I'LL GIVE WHAT HAPPENS AWAY. SOOOOOO YOU SHOULD READ IT : fluff


**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

_**this is for you greasy girl love :))**_

* * *

Great, just another day, in this damn class. I hate that I was only put in this math class JUST because I didn't score two more points on that standardized test. My name's Kate, and I'm a Soc, well, a lower class Soc. This class is FULL of greasers, am I scared every single day walking into this class? Yes, but I can't let them know that, who KNOWS what would happen.

"Okay class, settle down please," why does that teacher even bother, it never works, and even if they don't shut their traps, she explains what we are doing anyway, "Now, you are going to partner up to the person next to you for a project. You will do a report on a famous mathematician of your choice," she walks back to her desk and sorts through some papers. I look to my right. I'm pared with Johnny. The only reason I know this, is that I always thought he was the cutest thing so I paid attention to little things like that. I give him a little smile. He smiles back at me.

"So, who do you want to do as a project?" I ask him.

"I don't really care, I'm not the smartest so I wouldn't know of any," he says.

"Well, do you want me to tutor you sometime?" the bell rings and everyone storms out of the school except for Johnny and I. We take our time.

"You don't gotta do that for me. Besides, won't you're friends get mad that you're hangin' with a grease?" is that why he is so shy?

"Look, I don't fit in with THOSE richy rich Soc's. I don't really fit in with any of the Soc's actually. It just so happens that my parents are on the border of the South side,"

"Oh, so you're…"

"Yep, lower class Soc," we walk out of the school. We walk in silence until we reach this house. He stops and I stop.

"Ya wanna come in? This ain't my house, but all the guys hang here. Maybe we can get an early start on that tutoring,"

"I don't want to impose,"

"Don't worry, you won't in this house," we walk into the house and we sit on the couch. I pull out some books. Then, this guy walks out of the kitchen area and eyes me up.

"Hey Johnny! Who's the little lady?"

"Her name is Kate Two-Bit," he says softly.

"So this is the girl ya have your eyes on. Well now, what's a fine girl doin' with this grease huh?"

"Two-Bit, will ya please lay off?" Johnny says quietly. I see a soft blush appear on his cheeks.

"What! I'm just havin' fun! You two have fun now, but not TOO much," Two-Bit leaves and it's just Johnny and I sitting on the couch.

"So, is that true?" I finally ask him.

"Well," I see him start blushing even more, "Yeah,"

"Well, you're in luck! That little lady of yours likes ya back," he looks over at me. I can't help but smile.

"Close your eyes," he says softly. I close my eyes. Then, I feel these soft, unsure lips on mine. I'm just as surprised as he is. I don't think I would've let him do that, and I never thought that he'd do that! Wow, I just kissed a greaser. No wonder my friend likes that Dally guy so much. He pulls away and I kinda didn't want him to. He looks away, unsure about what just happened, "I uhh, I… I didn't-…"

"No one told ya to stop," I see a little smile form on his.

"Look at Johnny, man!" we both look over and someone is standing there. He's wearing a leather jacket, a black t-shirt, a necklace, jeans, and boots. He looks at me in curiosity,  
"Aren't you uhh, crap," he begins to snap, and then comes to sudden realization, "Aren't you Tiffany's friend?"

"Tiffany…?"

"I don't know, she's tall, straight brown hair, hazel eyes, she's got some meat on her bones but not like super crazy big?"

"Oh yeah, Tiffany. I know who you're talking about,"

"Tell her DALLAS says thanks for last night," he winks at me and walks out of the house. I look back over at Johnny.

"So, math project?" he chuckles a bit and sits closer to me.


End file.
